Battiness, Spankings and Fluff by TrueFanV
by TFN Tied Up In You
Summary: A day in the life of Daddy Edward and His little Bella.


Title: Battiness, Spankings and Fluff

Summary: A day in the life of Daddy Edward and His little Bella.

Pairing: Edward/Bella

Rating: M

Word Count: 3,338

DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material are copyrighted to Stephenie Meyer. Original creations, including but not limited to plot and characters, are copyrighted to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Battiness, Spankings and Fluff**

"Come home, now."

Pressing send on my phone I sat back in my chair, still wearing my suit and tie, holding a cold bottle of beer and waited for her to receive my text and hurry home to me like I knew she would. Seconds later my phone vibrated as her response arrived. "Yes sir, on my way," was all it said.

I spent the next few minutes thinking, planning, and anticipating her arrival. Everything was ready, placed in position ahead of time. My thick member swelled within my slacks as images of her flashed through my mind. Some of the images were of the sweet, wonderful, beautiful woman that had captured my heart, but most were of the naughty, sexy, insatiable girl that was MINE! As always, the word reverberated in my mind, filling me with desire, arousal, and joy that this incredible girl had given herself so completely to me.

I did not look up as the door opened and she walked towards me. My gaze remained on the wall as I sat there in the shadows. I quietly uttered a single word, letting the power and tone of my voice carry my command to her across the room. "Upstairs," I said and watched for her response.

I had to fight back a smile as she immediately turned and walked up the stairs, and I listened for the reaction that I knew was coming as soon as she saw what was waiting for her. I allowed myself a soft chuckle when her gasp floated down the stairs to my ears. Like a good girl, she didn't question what she was supposed to do, and I knew that she was getting wet as she looked at the gifts laid out on the bed.

It took time for her to get ready, but I had anticipated that and had no trouble waiting.

Finally, I heard her footsteps on the stairs and this time I did look up and growled deep in my chest as I watched her descend the steps slowly, sexily. She wore new black heels that fit her perfectly and her legs were encased in sheer black stockings that reached her thigh, covered in a diamond pattern of white lace. My eyes found the black straps that led from the tops of the stockings to her garter belt and I patted my right pocket where I had hidden her new panties rather than allowing her to wear them. She was smart enough to not keep on the panties she had worn to work that day, so from where I was, I had a nice view of her bare right cheek flexing as she walked down the open staircase.

Tearing my eyes away from that sexy ass I let them travel up her body until they found the corset I had bought for her.

Oh, it was perfect!

The main body was ivory white with black trimming and swirling designs that contrasted her pale skin so beautifully. My tongue slipped out and caressed my lips as I watched her reach the bottom step and walk slowly towards me. Her long brown hair was down, the tips teasing the cups of the corset that hid her mouth-watering breasts. Next, my eyes found the new black leather collar that was attached around her neck, a thick steel loop attached at the throat, just waiting for the long silver chain in my hand to be attached to it.

Finally, I saw her face, her soft smile and flashing brown eyes as she saw me visually devouring her. She reached my chair and knelt submissively in front of me waiting for my next instructions. I leaned forward and tilted her face up to look at me, my thumb sliding across her cheek lovingly, possessively. My thumb found her lips and she pressed them against it in a soft kiss. I smiled then and attached the chain to her collar. Her breath caught as I did, and I watched her pupils dilate as she gazed up at me. It amazed me how much she loved to be dominated, owned by me, but she did. I saw the desire, the trust, and the love in her eyes as I stood up holding her leash. I handed her an elastic band and watched as she pulled her hair into a ponytail and secured it behind her head. Her eyes found mine as I spoke,

"Do you know why I had you return home early today young lady?" I asked her and saw a shiver flow through her at the sound of my deep commanding voice.

She gasped softly, and I watched her eyes slide back and forth as she tried to figure out what she had done wrong, she knew that I only called her that when she was in trouble. Suddenly she smiled as she remembered how she had teased me last night while I was busy.

"Yes Sir," she replied, smirking as she said it; showing me that bratty side of her that I loved so much yet it frustrated me to no end.

"Good, so you know that you deserve what you're about to get right?" I said with a slight growl in my voice letting her know that no matter what she thought, it was deserved, and she would take it anyway.

"You mean my new outfit Daddy?" She asked, "I love it! And yes, I feel like I deserve it." She grinned at me coyly; still playing the brat, which she knew was turning me on even more than it was aggravating me.

I growled; the sound coming from deep in my chest as I pulled up on her leash glaring down at her. I knew it was time to wipe that smirk off her face.

I grabbed her hair and pulled it back forcing her to look up as I said softly, "Take off my belt. Now!"

She didn't respond, simply swallowed and reached for my belt, unbuckling it and pulling it out of the loops before handing it to me. I put it on the chair, not needing it for this punishment. Without being asked she opened my slacks and slid them down releasing my hard, hungry, throbbing cock to her gaze. She moaned in desire and started to reach for it, needing it.

"STOP!" I commanded sharply causing her to freeze, her hand inches from touching me.

Taking her hand, I clasped one side of a pair of bright steel handcuffs around her wrist, then grabbed the other and did the same. Holding the cuffs, I pulled her to her feet then used the leash to lead her across the room in the direction of my den. She followed silently, only a slight hesitation as she saw where we were going. She knew what kind of devices awaited her there. I smiled, proud of her for trusting me. I opened the door and led her inside, pulling her to the center of the room where a padded bench sat alone, surrounded by metal loops attached to the floor, each spaced a few feet apart.

I bent her over the bench, arranging her so that her breasts hung down over one edge. Walking in front of her I grabbed the chain between her wrists and looped it around one of the hooks on the floor securing it tightly. As she tested the strength of the hook in front of her I quickly tied ropes to each of her ankles and spread them apart binding them to two of the other hooks around the bench. Her breathing was shallow as I finished binding her and I walked in front of her. I softly caressed her cheek causing her to moan softly, and I knew that she was incredibly aroused by being bound for me.

Standing to the side where she could see me I removed the rest of my clothes until I stood naked, my thick shaft swollen in front of me as I looked down at her. Seeing her eyes locked on it I gave it two long slow strokes with my hand and watched her squirm in desire. Stepping up to her I slid the tip of my cock across her cheek and she arched her neck trying to taste it before I pulled it away. With a soft groan, I slid it between her lips letting her tongue caress the shaft as I pushed deeper into her mouth. MMMMMMM this girl knew how to suck my cock so good! She bobbed her head as much as she could while she worshiped my cock.

After a few minutes, I forced myself to pull back and walked away from her, out of her sight. She whimpered softly, wanting my cock back in her mouth. I had other plans however and soon she was gasping in excitement as I cupped her mound with my hand from behind. She was so wet! My fingers came away totally drenched by the slick cream that was dripping from her pussy.

I groaned and slid her juices along my shaft using it to jack off for a moment before stepping closer behind her.

With the leash in one hand pulling back enough for her to feel the pressure around her neck and arching her back, I pulled the other hand back above her ass.

SMACK! The sound of my hand on her right cheek filled the room, followed by her moan of pain and pleasure.

SMACK! SMACK! I followed with two more spanks to her left cheek then SMACK! Another to her right. She screamed then, her ass wiggling at me as she silently begged for more, even while expressing her pain.

Her pussy lips were pulsing, swollen, and starting to open like the petals of a perfect pink flower.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

By the time this round of spankings was done, my palm was stinging, and her ass was a bright shade of pink. Her moans and screams had turned into begging, pleading, her whole body was quivering in desire.

"Please Daddy... I'm sorry! Please," she whimpered, and I knew that she didn't even know what she was begging for. More spanks, less, to be filled, to be released. She was lost in the sensations, bound and dressed for me, helpless to do anything but lay there and submit to my every whim.

"Is that little cunt ready for me little one?" I growled just loudly enough to be heard.

She moaned in response and nodded before answering, "Yes Daddy Yes! It's yours. Please take it. Please let me feel you!"

Her response was cut off as I thrust my big cock deep into her, furiously pounding into her clenching pussy. I grabbed her hair pulling her head back as I fucked her hard and fast. I couldn't tear my gaze away from the sight of my shaft spreading her wide open, pushing deeper with every thrust, filling her completely.

SMACK! Another slap greeted by another scream and a clench around my cock. Then I stopped and held just the tip inside her.

"Baby girl," I said quietly. "You will not cum until I say you can. Is that clear?"

"But Daddy!" she whined. "I'm already so close... please let me cum!

SMACK! "NO!" I said as I spanked her. "That pussy belongs to me and it will not cum until I say it can!"

With that, I thrust back into her and continued to fuck her helpless body as hard and fast as I could. My hand found a grip on her shoulder pulling her back into every thrust as I felt my cock swelling in need. My back arched as I gave one... two... three final thrusts, and I pulled out just as I came, strings of cum arching over her ass, the corset, and into her hair as I roared in incredible agony. My whole body was tensed as my cock shot my load of cum over her. Finally, I guided the last drop out of my cock and smeared it along her ass, my gasps for breath matching her moans.

Her legs were shaking uncontrollably, and I was actually surprised that she had not cum despite my instructions. She had never been able to hold out this long before and the knowledge that she was refusing her own bodies commands in favor of mine was like a drug, euphoria washing over me as I realized just how lucky I was to have this girl. Now it was time to show her what she got out of being mine.

Stepping to the side of her I slid my hand along one of the trails of cum on her ass rubbing it into her skin, coating my fingertips. Then I trailed those fingers under her stomach along the edge of the bench and then between her thighs. I felt the heat coming from her pussy before I even touched it, felt the blood pulsing to it as she continued to moan and writhe.

"Please Daddy!" she begged as my fingers approached her clit. "Oh, Please I need to cum!"

Silently I placed my fingertips on her clit and started to rub in long slow circles. I continued to rub her silently as the minutes went by, broken only by her moans, getting louder and huskier each time. My speed increased; as did the pressure on her clit and soon my fingers were flying across her clit, rubbing it back and forth.

"NOW!" I'm not sure she heard me, because she gave no response, but my command broke through her moans, through her lust-fogged mind and her body responded to the sound of its owner.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as her body seized up on the bench. Pulling at her bonds she continued screaming, and I continued rubbing her hard little clit. Finally, her body released, her muscles going slack, and as she did, a fountain of cum erupted from her pussy.

"FUCK!" I exclaimed as she drenched the floor under her with cum. She came and came and came, her body convulsing time and time again, each one accompanied by a smaller stream of cum from her soaked pussy.

Finally, she was spent and collapsed on the bench breathing heavily, a light sheen of sweat covering every inch of her body.

"Good Girl," I whispered as I released her from her bonds. "That's my good girl. Have you learned your lesson, baby?"

She nodded, unable to speak. I flipped her over and picked her up, carrying her to our bedroom like the little girl I know she craved to be for me.

I laid her down on the bed, kissing her gently. She purred with delight but was quickly unable to see as I slipped a blindfold over her eyes. I knew she loved this, even more so as I grabbed her wrists and restraint them in the shackles that were attached to the bed.

I kissed my way down her body, lavishing her breasts with lots of licks and a few bites on her tender flesh and hard nipples. She squirmed, loving the sensation. My dirty girl was desperately wanting her pussy played with. Daddy knew this, so I slid one hand down to her bare mound, running my fingers lightly over what I liked to call her princess parts.

She started to buck against my hand, practically begging me for more. I decided to oblige, quickly sticking a finger into her wet pussy. She was tight, and I loved stretching her out. To prove it I quickly slid another finger in, and she wiggled with pleasure.

After a few seconds, my mouth left her breasts and I buried my mouth in her pussy.

This was more than she could bear, and she begged to cum. "Please Daddy, I need to cum!" She squirmed, trying to keep her legs from shaking, trying not to go over the edge of orgasm.

"Cum for me baby girl, cum hard for your Daddy," I growled, enjoying as her wet pussy dripped even more juices onto me as she cum hard for the second of what I knew would be many orgasms of the night.

She was still shaking as I removed my fingers but did not move my mouth from her clit. I shoved them into her mouth and she hungrily licked her own juices off my hand. She loved pleasing me, and she was desperate to have my huge cock in her. I could see how much she wanted her Daddy, but I wasn't done teasing her yet.

I pulled my mouth away and replaced it with the tip of my cock, torturing her by rubbing it up and down her wet slit. "You like that, baby girl? You wanna be fucked by Daddy?"

She moaned, bucking her hips against me. "Yes, Daddy. Please, I need you! I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel!"

That's all the encouragement I needed, and I shoved all my 9 inches deep inside her tight pussy. She cried out a little, surprised by the whole thing at once, but quickly started to moan as I pumped in and out of her. She wrapped her legs around my waist, loving the closeness. I kissed her again, then sucked on her nipples, pushing her over the edge again. She didn't ask permission to cum that time, but I didn't mind. I loved feeling her tight little hole contract around me, and she was usually allowed to cum as much as she wanted to and can when I was inside her like this, except when she was being punished, like earlier. My only requirement was that she cum when I told her to as well. I almost always did this right before I cum.

I started to change up my rhythm, keeping her guessing when I was going to be deep inside her. This continued for another couple of minutes until I suddenly pulled out and unhooks her shackles.

"Turn over," I growled, grabbing her hips and forcing her over onto her stomach when she didn't comply fast enough. She was barely on her hands and knees when my huge member stabbed her again, driving even deeper into than before.

I started to pound her at a ferocious pace, and she knew I was going to be cumming soon. She loved making Daddy cum, and she reached back to fondle my balls as best she could. This was too much, and I yelled at her to cum all over my cock. She happily obliged, and her orgasm pushed me to the brink, and then I was shooting my entire load into her pussy.

With one final thrust, I finished emptying my cum into her and pulled out. I gave her ass a slap like I did when I was happy and pleased with her.

I slipped out and grabbed a washcloth from the bedside table. I cleaned myself up and then used another one to clean her. I murmured about how proud I was of her the whole time.

Her body was like made of rubber as I took off all her clothes and the blindfold. I was sure she felt exhausted as I massaged her wrists and ankles.

I turned her onto her side and snuggled into her wrapping my arms around her. I brushed the hair from her neck as I kissed it softly.

"You were amazing, baby," I whispered. "I love you so much."

She mumbled back that she loved me too. I lovingly touched her, but she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer.

"Go to sleep, my love," I whispered, "you need to rest."

She tried to protest but the words wouldn't come completely out of her mouth. Instead, her body relaxed and gave into the exhaustion.

I cuddled her and softly pet her hair, and it wasn't long before I drifted off as well, happy and satisfied wrapped around my little Bella.


End file.
